


Notions

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Tailor!Harvey Universe [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that help make the whole picture.</p>
<p>It's been two months since their first meeting and now that they're seeing each other - Harvey can't help but want Mike to be the best he can be.  This leads to more shopping and a trip to Harvey's stylist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notions

It was the best dream, Mike decided, as he hummed and shifted on his bed. Harvey was behind him, fingers dipping into the crease of his ass, lips warm on the back of his neck. Mike gave another low groan, slowly coming to full consciousness and realizing that it wasn’t a dream.

“Handsy,” Mike hummed, wiggling back against Harvey’s finger.

“Impatient,” Harvey corrected, slipping two fingers inside Mike and grinning when Mike whimpered needily. 

“You want what you want when you want it?” Mike gasped as he rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs.

“Exactly,” Harvey replied, nipping playfully at Mike’s shoulder as he continued to stretch Mike open, his other hand pinning Mike’s wrists to the mattress above his head. 

They had been seeing each other for two months - their first encounter at Mike’s office had led to a long night of talking at Mike’s apartment, once they got the business of Mike’s new wardrobe out of the way. Mike had been surprisingly adamant about not putting out on the first date, no matter how much Harvey tried to close the deal. Mike had held out for three dates, leaving Harvey to become very good friends with his right hand.

“Spoiled,” Mike groaned as Harvey’s fingers brushed his prostate. Mike bit his lip and ground against the mattress, Harvey’s tight grip preventing him from touching himself.

“Just go for what I want,” Harvey said almost conversationally as he removed his fingers and grabbed a condom off Mike’s nightstand. Moments later he was deep inside Mike, thrusting almost lazily.

“Harvey,” Mike whined as he continued to grind against the mattress. 

Harvey grinned and released his grip on Mike’s wrists, maneuvering them so Mike’s hips were lifted off the mattress a bit, fingers digging into Mike’s skin. “This what you wanted?” he breathed as he continued to thrust.

“Yes,” Mike hissed, quickly wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking in time to Harvey’s thrusts. It didn’t take long at all before he was coming, whimpering Harvey’s name as he felt Harvey come as well.

Harvey pressed a couple of sweet kisses to Mike’s shoulders as he slid out and tossed the used condom in the trashcan. He climbed out of bed and padded to Mike’s bathroom, grabbing a washcloth to clean himself and Mike up. When he got back into the bedroom, he found Mike sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Best way to wake up,” Mike said, giving Harvey a fond smile.

“I’ll remember that,” Harvey said, wiping himself clean and tossing the washcloth to Mike so he could do the same.

Mike laughed as he caught the washcloth. “Do you have to go into the shop today?” he asked.

“Sunday,” Harvey replied, bypassing Mike’s bed to look in his closet. “I’m closed on Sundays.”

“That’s right,” Mike said, making a face as he rolled over the wet spot to get out of bed, running his hands through his hair. “Find anything interesting in there?”

“Besides your fantastic and perfect new suits? No,” Harvey said, turning and looking at Mike. “Where do you shop?”

Mike shrugged. “Department stores,” he said. “The suits are for work, I don’t need anything fancy for my off time.”

Harvey made a face, pulling Mike in. “You’re a junior partner now, everyone in New York is going to know who you are. You need to make an impression in and out of the courtroom. And being seen in ratty jeans and old t-shirts does not make a good impression.”

“So you’re saying now that I’m a big shot I have to be uncomfortable all the time?” MIke said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Are you saying my suits are uncomfortable?” Harvey retorted, but his tone was light.

“You know that’s not what I’m saying,” Mike replied, reaching over and tweaking one of Harvey’s nipples playfully.

“You can be comfortable while still looking fashionable,” Harvey said, swatting Mike’s hand away.

“Says you,” Mike said.

“And you would doubt me?” Harvey said as he tugged Mike close, kissing him sweetly. “I guarantee you can still be comfortable while looking good. Let me prove it to you.”

Mike rubbed his face and looked at Harvey. “Fine,” he said. “You can prove it to me.”

“Fantastic,” Harvey said, swatting Mike on the ass. “Get dressed. I’ll do the same and make some calls.”

“I just opened up a can of worms,” Mike muttered as he got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Harvey chuckled and pulled his clothes out of his overnight bag, quickly getting dressed before giving Donna a call. He got her to set up a couple of appointments at some boutiques and one with his own personal hair stylist - Mike’s hair looked like it was cut by a weedwhacker. When he made his way into the kitchen, he found breakfast waiting for him at the breakfast bar.

“Spinach and tomato omelettes,” Mike said from his seat. 

“I do like a man who can cook,” Harvey said, dropping a kiss to Mike’s cheek as he sat down. “And to return the favor, I’ll cook dinner at my place tonight after our excursion.”

“We’ll be out all day?” Mike said around a bite of omelette.

“Most of the day,” Harvey replied. “And we can stop by the grocery store afterwards.”

“So domestic,” Mike teased. When they were both finished, Mike whisked the plates away and washed them quickly before they both left the apartment and headed down to the street where Harvey’s car was waiting.

Harvey gave his driver the address of the first stop, then settled back against the seat, Mike tucked against him. He had his arm slung across Mike’s shoulders, fingers rubbing little circles through Mike’s threadbare t-shirt. When the car stopped outside the first stop, Harvey felt Mike tense just a bit under Harvey’s hand.

“It’s not going to hurt, you know,” Harvey teased fondly.

“I know,” Mike whispered as they climbed out of the car. “Change is hard.”

“You adapted to college, law school, being an associate and now being a junior partner,” Harvey said as he reached for Mike’s hand, squeezing it gently. “These are just new clothes, easy peasy.”

“You did not just say easy peasy,” Mike said as he followed Harvey into the boutique.

“I said no such thing,” Harvey replied, kissing Mike’s fingers. The clerks had been expecting them, and Harvey immediately went into ‘work mode’ and started ordering them around.

Mike watched and shook his head. “Don’t scare them,” he murmured as the clerks rushed around, grabbing item after item.

“I’m not scaring them,” Harvey said. “I’m directing them. Now, go pick out a couple things.”

Mike rolled his eyes and meandered through the boutique, picking out a couple of things that he liked before being directed to the dressing room. He stepped inside and found it full of clothes - things that he normally wouldn’t wear but … he trusted Harvey. To a point.

The door opened behind him and he jumped and turned, finding a grinning Harvey standing in the doorway. “Now, I know everything is the right size,” Harvey said. “And I know what colors look good on you. But I want you to look at everything and see if there’s anything there you don’t like.”

Mike bit his lip as he looked at all the clothes hanging in the dressing room. Harvey was right, of course, everything was his size and in color choices that he would normally pick. They looked similar to things he would normally wear, just more upscale than what he normally wore. “It’s all very nice,” he murmured. “Comfortable but classy.”

“Be honest,” Harvey said. “I don’t want you buying anything you don’t like.”

Mike’s brow furrowed as he rifled through all the clothes, taking a couple of things off the rack and handing them back to Harvey. “I will never wear those things,” he said. “But everything else is good.”

“Wonderful,” Harvey said, calling for one of the clerks to get everything. “This is just spring and summer wardrobe, we’ll get your winter and fall wardrobe at the next stop.”

“You are so lucky you’re hot,” Mike muttered, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s cheek and swatting him on the ass before heading to the register to pay and have everything sent to his apartment.

The next stop involved more fawning by the clerks - Harvey was very well known in New York. Mike was fairly well exhausted by the time he went to register to pay, all but leaning against Harvey, who indulged him and tucked Mike against him.

“Please tell me I get to take a nap or we get to go have lunch or something,” Mike said as Harvey led him out to the car.

“There’s one more stop,” Harvey replied. “Just … indulge me and I’ll make it up to you.”

“Again, very lucky you’re super hot,” Mike said as he climbed into the car, Harvey right behind him. “What is this last stop?”

“You trust me, right?” Harvey said, running a hand through Mike’s hair.

“To a point,” Mike replied with a grin.

“Asshole,” Harvey said, giving Mike’s hair a playful tug.

When the car came to a stop, Mike looked out the window and sighed. “Seriously?” he said.

“Your hair looks like it was cut by a weedwhacker or a dull knife,” Harvey said. “Just … let Laura work her magic?”

“You’re paying,” Mike acquiesced as he climbed out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched a bit.

“Don’t be nervous,” Harvey said, gently leading Mike inside. “Laura doesn’t bite - unless you ask nicely.”

The second they stepped inside the salon, they were whisked back to a private room where a tall statuesque brunette waited for them. 

“Laura,” Harvey said, kissing Luaran on the cheek.

“I can see why you called, Harvey,” Laura replied.

“Hey,” Mike retorted. “I am right here.”

“Sweetheart, your hair is a mess,” Laura said, practically shoving Mike back into the chair and caping him. “Have you been doing it yourself?” When Mike blushed bright red, Laura cooed softly. “Aw you have! You just let me take care of you.”

Harvey settled in a chair near the door, crossed his legs and watched as Laura sprayed Mike’s hair with water and combed through it. “He’s just recently been promoted to junior partner at Pearson Hardman,” he said.

“Oooh young and successful,” Laura said as she worked. “So we’re going for hip, right?”

“Definitely hip,” Harvey agreed.

“But … simple,” Mike interrupted. “I don’t need anything complicated … I have enough complications with Harvey’s suits.”

“This is going to be very simple, but very hip,” Laura said, patting Mike on the shoulder. “You just wait.”

Mike almost wanted to close his eyes, but instead he watched with a critical eye as Laura moved around him, combing and snipping, combing and snipping, interspersed with the clippers. He breathed a sigh of relief when she set everything down and grabbed some pomade, rubbing it between her palms before running her hands through his hair.

“Fantastic,” Harvey said as he stood and moved to stand behind Mike. “Young and hip.”

“And super easy to do,” Laura said, looking at MIke. “Just a little pomade in your hands and voila!”

“Will it stay like this after a night of nocturnal bedroom activities?” Harvey asked mischievously.

“Harvey!” Mike said, embarrassed.

“No, but I would hope you would shower before leaving the house if you indulged in said nocturnal bedroom activities,” Laura said, dusting hair off Mike’s neck before removing the cape.

“We would,” Mike mumbled as he stood, squeaking a bit when Harvey pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You look delectable,” Harvey murmured.

“Save it for the bedroom, boys,” Laura said, shooing them out. “Pay at the front desk and then go do whatever celebratory sex you two want to do. Just not here.”

“Handsy,” Mike muttered as they headed to the front desk. Harvey just gave him a grin as he paid and then escorted Mike out to the sidewalk, buying him a hot dog before they climbed into the car. 

Mike munched on the hot dog, then rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder. “Shopping is hard work,” he said.

“Trust me, I am well aware,” Harvey said. “Especially when the client is unwilling.”

“I was willing,” Mike murmured, hand on Harvey’s thigh. “Just … needed a little coercion.” 

“You were a very good patient,” Harvey murmured, kissing Mike’s temple. 

“I recall you promising me dinner,” Mike said. 

“I did say that,” Harvey replied, directing his driver to the little market near his place. “What are you in the mood for?”

Mike shrugged as they headed into the market, Harvey pushing a cart. “I’m kind of a steak and potatoes kind of guy,” he said.

“Why am I not surprised,” Harvey replied, stopping by the butcher to get some steaks and then produce for some potatoes.

“This is very domestic, by the way,” Mike said. “Grocery shopping together.”

“You’re right,” Harvey replied, grabbing a few more necessities before heading to the register. “Does it bother you?”

“Not at all,” Mike said. “So, I’m assuming when dinner’s over we can get into some of those nocturnal bedroom activities?”

Harvey glanced at the girl behind the register, whose face was bright red, and chuckled. “Maybe before dinner,” he murmured as he paid. “We both have early mornings tomorrow, after all.”

“Mmm,” Mike agreed, nuzzling Harvey’s temple. “We’ll work up a big appetite - I can get behind that. Figuratively and literally.” He grabbed some of the bags and headed out to the car.

“Good to know,” Harvey replied, grabbing the rest of the bags. He gave the girl at the register a wink before following Mike out. “Very good to know.”


End file.
